The Perfect Drug
by xXbrokensmileXx24
Summary: AU: Will and Sonny don't talk or know each other but have a few classes together. Will decides to fix that by taking action in an unexpected way. Once Will reveals himself to him, Sonny sees that there's something about Will's past that made him become closed off and preventing him from finally letting his guard down to begin to trust. (This is basically going to be a porn fic lol)
1. Chapter 1: Masquerade

**A/N: Ok so the idea for this fic came to mind a few weeks ago when I was randomly watching "A Cinderella Story." Yes, I know, I kinda feel ashamed for defiling a Disney movie like that with the filth you're about to read lol. The idea just wouldn't go away and it took a long time to actually write it, mainly cuz it was part hoping the idea would go away (it didn't, obviously), part apprehension at how it would be received, but mostly just procrastination.**

**This is pretty much pure WilSon PWP (porn without plot), just cuz I can. This story is intended to be a one-shot but, depending on the reaction from you guys, there could be more chapters added. My ridiculously dirty mind already has possible ideas for future chapters, IF it happens. This story is kind of like an AU to my other story because Sonny is closeted in this one as well, just thought you guys wanted to know. With that being said, enjoy I guess and let me know what you think.**

* * *

The annual Masquerade Ball is finally here. Will usually doesn't attend, but this time is different. He has been counting down the days, meticulously formulating a plan of attack to take complete advantage of the anonymity of it. The total lack of inhibitions from hiding your true identity behind a mask is almost _sinful_.

Will sits back, with his drink in hand, carefully searching through the mass of fellow classmates for that one person—his target, his mild obsession. Ah, there he is, standing off to the side with a drink in hand, spiking his _own_ drink. The unmistakable pair of full lips on that boy, and the thick, dark hair that is now slicked back. Oh no, that just won't do. His trademark sex hair will be on full display by the time I'm done with him. That's a promise.

Just one problem: he's straight. Or, at least he _thinks_ he is by how shamelessly he flirts with the cheerleaders. It's a shame, really. Those plump lips are just _made_ to be stretched around a thick cock. That round bubble butt makes him _the_ perfect bottom. They belong to none other than him—Sonny Kiriakis.

Normally Will wouldn't deal with guys who desperately cling to the closet, even if the closeted guy and Will's mild obsession happen to be one in the same, but it won't be a problem now. It's quite clear that Sonny is staring directly at Will from where he is standing. So much time spent observing him makes Will have no doubts that it's definitely him. He can practically _smell_ the repressed sexuality in the air as soon as Sonny is nearby. With enough persuasion, Sonny will practically beg Will to just _claim_ him.

Taking in his surroundings, Will can see Sonny is not worried about anyone recognizing him because he blends in almost perfectly with the rest of the student body in the large room. Almost like he's just another face in the crowd. Sonny may have everyone else fooled with his elegant suit, well groomed dark hair and simple white mask covering half of his face, but Will knew better. It is rather strange how no one seems to realize who is behind that mask. Those plump lips easily gave him away. Or it could just be Will's complete fascination with them that makes his identity so obvious. Either way, this will only help with the success of his plan tonight.

With a shot of liquid courage flowing through his system, Will is ready to hunt his prey.

_Let the games begin._

Making his way towards Sonny, Will feels excited, and turned on, for the anticipation of capturing his prize, and what will happen between his prize and him. There are so many classmates from the noisy group of girls gossiping, to the group of guys snickering about spiking the beverages on the table, or the poor bastards sitting on the side, waiting for someone to invite them to dance. But none of that matters. It's better to pretend no one else exists in the room. It's all unnecessary noise and distractions for Will to achieve his ultimate goal for this night: claim Sonny.

Finally reaching Sonny, he taps on his shoulder and turns around. Will smirks behind his black and white mask, which covers his face completely except for small holes for his eyes and for breathing, when he sees Sonny's eyes taking in the body and licks his lips—a nervous reaction, or an appreciative gesture for what he sees in front of him? Will likes to think it's the latter.

Leaning in to his ear, Will whispers, "Let's dance." He winks at him before turning to make his way to the dance floor. Nothing about Will's appearance would lead people to confuse him for a woman. Sonny knows for a fact that the masked man standing in front of him, asking him to dance was indeed a man. Sonny seemed to relish the fact that no one knows who he truly was behind his white mask. No need to worry about his reputation as the _straight_ captain of the football team dancing with another man. With a smile and a nod, Sonny follows Will to the dance floor.

Will looks around the room to make sure no one is paying too much attention their way but everyone seems too wrapped up in their own fun to notice them. He is thankful he chose a mask to completely hide all of his features because the whole mystery of it makes the game much more enticing. He pulls Sonny close to him, letting him feel his very masculine body pressed against his own. Sonny slightly parts his lips, letting out a small gasp, and Will can't help but feel taunted by those mesmerizing lips on that beautiful man in front of him.

Sonny presses his body closely to Will's, wrapping his arms around him possessively, as though Will would leave him at any moment without a single thought. The alcohol Sonny drank must've kicked in already since he seems more relaxed and sways carefree to whatever dance music is blasting through the large room.

The music, the body movements, the alcohol, the lust-all of it will have him needy for what Will has in store for him, and he can't wait for it. It's all a matter of time.

As the music continues playing, Sonny pulls him even closer and breathes him in, getting lost in the masculine scent of the masked man who unknowingly has him in the palm of his hand. Sonny licks and kisses the pulse point of his neck while cupping Will's cheek with his left hand and wrapping his other arm around his waist. Will smirks victoriously at Sonny's lust-driven lack of inhibitions. _He's ready._

Then Will feels a sneaky hand on the back of his head trying to undo the back of his mask. He immediately pushes him away, causing Sonny to stumble with wide brown eyes meeting his gaze. "Naughty little thing, aren't you?" Will teases, not worrying about Sonny possibly recognizing him since they never spoke to each other in any of their classes, or elsewhere for that matter.

Noticing a flustered Sonny unconsciously licking his lips and looking around the room like a kicked puppy, Will grabs him from his tie and pulls him back towards him so they're flush against each other again. Softly grasping a handful of Sonny's hair, he murmurs, "Follow me to somewhere a little more private." Sonny gulps nervously, staring through blown pupils and nodding as Will lets go and walks away. He glances around the room, then follows.

Will walks down the hallway, entering the classroom furthest from the party and hears Sonny's footsteps close behind. Will stands in the back of the classroom, only turning around to face the doorway once he hears the footsteps come to a halt. Sonny's hungry, lust filled eyes travel up and down the body of the mysterious figure standing before him, practically undressing him with the intensity of his gaze. It's amusing how much desire Sonny's eyes exhibit when Will gestures him to get closer. That's all it takes for him to rush into the room desperately, like he was finally getting something that he's been denied for so long.

He wraps Will up in his arms again; seeking out the intoxicating scent, touching the body he craves, and the salty taste of Will's skin on his tongue. Will pushes his hips into Sonny's, grinding both of their quickly hardening cocks. The masked man then pulls Sonny's button down out from his slacks, sliding one hand up from under the shirt to tease and pinch his nipple while the other hand rubs the evident bulge between Sonny's legs. Both gloved hands work in tandem to draw deliciously loud moans from those addictive lips.

Will smirks when he sees how undone Sonny has become. Deciding to make things more interesting, he removes both hands and leans close to whisper, "If I knew getting you off would be this easy, I wouldn't have bothered." Will smiles smugly behind the mask when Sonny scoffed indignantly.

Will is about to take a step to leave but is stopped when Sonny says, "You don't know what you're missing if you leave now."

Will narrows his eyes, "I'll take my chances."

Once again, Will attempts to leave but Sonny grabs his wrist to stop him and eagerly drops down to his knees in front of Will, maintaining eye contact, almost like he's subtly asking for permission. Will presses his thumb against his bottom lip, causing Sonny to part his lips easily, without much coaxing. Not being able to contain his need any longer, he wraps his arms around Will's thigh. His mouth hovers over the heat of Will's erection, he breathes on it, causing Will to buck his hips involuntarily and let out a low "shit".

Sonny has the audacity to smirk, trying to prove a point. _Such arrogance._ The look of need is clear in Sonny's eyes, he hungrily mouths at the erection through the thin material of the black slacks. Will closes his eyes and bites his lower lip to stifle another sound from making itself known. As much as he loves this sight, he needs more. There are bigger and better things planned for tonight.

Will unbuckles his belt excruciatingly slow, then goes to work on the button and zipper, making Sonny shake in anticipation. This is almost like a drug he craves and was denied for so long. He doesn't just want it, he _needs_ it. Who is Will to deny him what he wants? As the slacks slide down mid thigh, the erection bobs a few inches from Sonny's awaiting mouth. He'd gone commando, because he was confident in the success of his plan. Seeing this makes Sonny smirk, and with a lower, raspy voice says, "Thought you'd get some action tonight, huh?"

"There was no doubt in my mind," replies Will while fisting his cock. "Wanna taste me and have my thick cock in your mouth?" Sonny nods excitedly and his rewarded by Will tracing Sonny's slightly parted lips with the head of his cock, smearing precome all over his mouth. Sonny licks all of it off, moaning at the taste. "Open your mouth wide." Sonny instantly complies as Will guides his erection to Sonny's mouth, feeding it to him.

With an enticing moan, Sonny just takes most of him into his mouth in one go. One of Will's gloved hands cups the back of Sonny's head to make sure he's not going anywhere, but judging by the way his head is bobbing up and down and tightening his grip on Will's thighs, it certainly doesn't seem like he wants to leave any time soon.

"Clearly this isn't your first time with a cock in your mouth," Will growls as Sonny's tongue rolls and presses along the vein on the underside of Will's cock, taking pleasure in sucking Will off.

With each bob of his head, he sinks further down the length every time, attempting to take all of him into his throat. Will's grip on Sonny's hair tightens while Sonny hollows his cheeks and sucks for all he's worth. The erotic sight of his cock repeatedly disappearing into Sonny's mouth makes him bite his lip, welcoming the buildup of pleasure burning within him.

The boy has Will panting as he enthusiastically licks and sucks like he's enjoying a popsicle of his favorite flavor. Like he was born to suck cock. He must've been practicing on dildos or bananas at some point to achieve the skills he evidently possesses. Or perhaps someone else has already owned his mouth before. That has to be it because _fuck_, this is definitely _not_ Sonny's first time doing this. This must be what his repressed sexuality has been hiding the whole time. _Shame._

Will grunts, thrusting forward so Sonny has no choice but to take him deeper, and the boy chokes, trying to pull off. Will, not letting himself slip completely out of his mouth, allows Sonny to get as far as the head. After giving Sonny a moment to catch his breath from panting heavily, Will notices those brown eyes staring up at him and he knows for a fact that Sonny is trying to figure him out. _Let him guess all he wants_.

Seeing Sonny's swollen, reddened lips glistening with his saliva makes Will nearly come at the thought of slamming himself into his throat completely, holding him in place until every last drop of come is drained and the boy has no choice but to swallow it all. "Do you want this back?" asks Will as he teasingly runs the tip of the shaft along Sonny's lips.

"Oh god, yes! I want you to fuck my face until you come in my mouth," begs Sonny.

Will tightly grips Sonny's hair with one hand and parts Sonny's lips with his thumb, then thrusts into his mouth. After a few thrusts, he keeps himself buried into Sonny's throat for a moment. "Like getting your face fucked, boy?" asks Will, being cautious to not use Sonny's name, otherwise the whole plan would fall apart. Sonny nods as well as he could without dislodging Will's cock from his throat. His cock twitches from how unbelievably hot that looked. "Such a slut for my cock, aren't you?" Sonny's eyes roll to the back of his head and moans around the cock in his mouth, sending waves of pleasure that draw him closer to the edge.

He pulls out of his throat but not out of his mouth to give Sonny a moment to catch his breath. Will snaps his hips forward again, fucking into Sonny's mouth in sharp, quick motions, maintaining a steady rhythm. He couldn't contain his low, guttural growls as he sunk his cock into Sonny's wet, heated mouth. Sonny groans every time a new spurt of precome hit his tongue as if it was a prize for his work.

Will feels himself so close to the edge, but then they both hear footsteps and a voice talking loudly on a cell phone in the distance coming towards the classroom. Sonny's eyes widen as he pulls away and tries to stand, but Will stops him and says, "Did I fucking say you can stop?"

"But someone's coming!"

"Then instead of talking, I suggest you put your mouth to good use and suck me off quickly before they see us," Will demands. Sonny mouth is gaping. He is both afraid of his secret being discovered, but also turned on at the same time by the masked man's calm demeanor at the possibility of being discovered. Will catches Sonny off guard and thrusts his cock back into his mouth, hitting the back of Sonny's throat. The thrusts quicken and Sonny makes sure to keep his throat as relaxed as possible at the intrusion, curling his tongue under the cock as it slides in and out. He forces himself to swallow a few times to get rid of the gagging sensation.

The rhythm of the thrusts become more erratic, causing Will to plunge even deeper into Sonny's throat. With one final thrust, Will slams himself balls deep into Sonny's throat, coming in spurts with a loud grunt. Sonny swallows eagerly, almost as though Will's come was the only thing that could quench his thirst. Sonny grabs his ass with both hands when he tries to pull out, keeping him in his mouth to suck him dry. He makes eye contact as he slowly slides off Will's cock. When he finally reaches the last few inches, he suckles on the head in an attempt to clean him, then tucks the cock back into his slacks.

_"Fuck_" is all he can say as he is coming down from the euphoric high of Sonny's mouth mixed with the thrill of almost being caught. That smug little cockslut is still on his knees, smirking and massaging his own straining erection. _Tease._ It is short lived, however, due to the sound of the voice being dangerously close to the door. Sonny freezes with wide eyes but Will quickly pulls him up by the shirt and dragging him into the supply closet next to them, and closing it just as the classroom door opens.

In the dimly lit closet, Will pulls Sonny close so they're back to chest, and wraps an arm around his waist, using the other to cover Sonny's mouth. They both hear their English teacher opening the desk and rustling through some papers while still talking loudly on her cell phone. Will chooses to not acknowledge her presence and continue with his plans. Sonny is trying to get Will's attention so he uncovers his mouth and Sonny murmurs in a hoarse voice, "Shouldn't we try to—"

"No," Will replies, interrupting him unapologetically. He roughly grabs Sonny's bulge, making the boy whimpers softly so it won't alert the teacher of their presence. The devious bastard is still teasing and relentlessly rubbing, making it near impossible for Sonny to control his sounds. "Take off your pants and touch yourself but do not come. You do not have my permission," Will demands, taking his hands off of the bulge. Sonny quickly takes off his slacks and boxer briefs, letting them pool around his ankles, then slowly strokes himself with one hand and still biting his other hand to stifle his sounds.

After seeing Sonny stroke himself a few times, Will's cock began to harden. "Enough." Sonny immediately stops and looks to him for his next instruction. "Turn around, put your hands on the wall and spread your legs." He does as he's told and bends over a little bit so Will has better access to his needy hole. Will bites back a moan of his own when his eyes fall onto the tan globes of perfection right in front of him. _Better than I could've ever imagined._

Will takes out a small bottle of lube from his pocket then takes off one glove, pouring the lube onto his uncovered fingers. He rubs the cold substance on his fingers to warm it up a bit before putting away the bottle. The gloved hand rests across Sonny's butt cheeks, wishing he could feel it without the glove being in the way but he needs to focus on the plan. There will be time for that later.

The air in the closet seems stifling. They can barely breathe; Sonny is panting and beads of sweat are starting to form along the back of his neck and dip down his spine. The heat coming from their bodies makes Will take off his mask. He leans down, mouthing the tiny indents above his ass while simultaneously circling Sonny's tight hole with his slick finger.

The first finger pushes into Sonny's entrance. It surprises Will that Sonny pushes back so the finger is knuckle deep. "Such a greedy little whore, aren't you?" he murmurs into Sonny's ear, pushing his finger in and out. He adds a second finger, causing Sonny to stop the loud groan fighting its way out by biting down on his lip, _hard_. Sonny fucks himself back on the two fingers stretching him open. "Getting a little impatient?" Will smirks then says, "Can't survive unless you have a thick cock inside of you?"

Sonny throws his head back and lets out a loud "Oh god" when Will's skilled fingers repeatedly graze his prostate. Will adds a third finger, leaving Sonny's entire body shaking with need. No longer able to control the loud moans escaping from his mouth, Will covers Sonny's mouth with his gloved hand while continuing to stretch him. Sonny can feel Will's now fully erect cock on the back of his thigh and pushes back. Once again, Sonny gets Will's attention so he uncovers Sonny's mouth, allowing him to speak. "Please, just do it already," he gasps. "I need it!"

Will loves when his instincts are right. There's no way in _hell_ that this boy is straight. He takes out his fingers to free his erection by unzipping his slacks, tear open a condom, and roll it onto his erection. He teasingly rubs the tip on Sonny's hole, earning a desperate whimper from Sonny. "What do you need?" Will taunts.

"Oh god, I need you to fuck me." Sonny pants heavily, unable to contain his need and is too turned on to really care that he's begging a complete stranger, "I want you to fuck me into this wall so hard that I won't be able to walk for a week."

"As you wish," replies Will, finally done with teasing. He plunges into Sonny so hard that Sonny lets out a painful gasp, causing Will to cover his mouth again to silence him. He gives him a moment to adjust to the intrusion, until Sonny wiggles his hips, signaling him to move, so he does. Will notices Sonny moving one of his hands towards his cock so he whispers with authority, "Don't you dare touch yourself. Keep your fucking hands on the wall." Sonny lets out a pitiful whimper and reluctantly puts his hand back on the wall.

With the gloved hand covering his mouth and the other hand strongly gripping his hip, Will roughly thrusts into Sonny, changing his aim until he finds his pleasure point. Sonny lets out a loud, but muffled, yelp. _Found it._ Will keeps slamming faster and faster into him in that angle until Sonny is practically a whimpering mess of need. Every time he brushes the prostate, Sonny clenches impossibly tight around Will's cock. Will is so wrapped up in the tight heat that he bites Sonny's shoulder to muffle his own sounds. All of that time spent preparing for this moment was so worth it. This is Will's reward and it feels so amazing.

"So fucking tight. Feels so good," gasps Will, lightly sucking on the back of Sonny's neck. Both boys freeze when they hear a door close and realize it was their English teacher closing the classroom door as she left. Will removes his hand from Sonny's mouth to grip his hips, having better leverage to pump deeper into his ass.

With the heat building up and his cock _aching_, he sighs in relief when Will says, "Jerk yourself off." He vigorously strokes himself but then Will says, "You're not allowed to come until I tell you to." He slows down because he wants to please this mystery man so desperately.

Feeling like he's about to come, Will quickly pulls out of Sonny, takes off the condom and shoots his load on Sonny's ass. He strokes himself to completion, admiring his mark that was left on Sonny. _That ass is MINE._ Will tucks himself back into his slacks and smirks at Sonny's obedience. _Probably too fucked out to protest right now._ "Doing what you're told like a good little cockslut. Your ass looks so pretty with my come all over it. So fucking hot."

With his ungloved hand, he slaps Sonny's ass, making the boy cry out in a sensual mix of pain and pleasure. "Please," he gasps, "please, let me—."

Taking pity on the boy, Will says, "Come for me. Right now, Sonny." Sonny's eyes widen in horror upon hearing his name, but strokes himself until his entire body _explodes_ in a mass of pleasure, as he comes harder than he ever has before. Sonny is flabbergasted that he just got fucked by some stranger he doesn't even _know_, but apparently the stranger knows him by name. He can't deny that it was the best sex of his young life so far. He rests his head on the wall, shouting while riding through the orgasms that continue to rip through him. Once he composes himself enough, he turns around to face the masked man but stops when he feels soft lips on his own. Sonny moans into the kiss, giving as good as he's getting. And _damn_, that kiss was good enough to have Sonny begging for an encore performance of the whole night. Tongues dancing together slowly just like Will and Sonny did on the dance floor earlier that night. Everything about the masked man is like a drug that Sonny craves. He awakened something inside of Sonny with the first taste, leaving him needing _more._

Once the masked man breaks the kiss, Sonny tries to catch a glimpse of him, only to realize that he is covering the eye holes of Sonny's mask. A few moments later, he takes his hand away, revealing the mask to be in place again. He looks at the masked man up and down, searching for anything that would give away his identity. _Damn, nothing._ He does notice one thing though: this guy doesn't look like he just got his cock sucked and then fucked Sonny into the wall. He looks flawless and unruffled. Sonny can only imagine how much of a disaster he looks like at this moment.

Taking in Sonny's appearance, Will is proud to admit that he looks thoroughly fucked out _and_ the sex hair—that Sonny got legitimately, for the record—came back with a vengeance tonight. A phone rings, causing both of them to break their concentration. It was an alarm on Will's phone, signaling that it was midnight. "It's midnight. Time for me to go," says Will, opening the door to the closet.

"Wait, what? You're not leaving here until you reveal yourself," replies Sonny, trying to grab the other boy by the arm but it was too late. He tries to catch up with him but stumbles out of the confined area when he realizes his slacks and boxer briefs are around his ankles.

"If you want me to reveal myself then catch me if you can," smirks Will behind the mask. He bows and walks out of the room, never to be seen again. For now. The clean-up will be a bitch. Will wants Sonny to have the worst walk of shame of his life for being such a tease during school hours. Sonny, the closeted football captain, comes stumbling out of the closet after taking it up the ass. It's almost poetic, in an ironic way. _The plan is definitely a mission accomplished._

"Fuck, now I'll never know who that guy is," grumbles Sonny. He bends over to pick up his boxer briefs and slacks but winces from the pain in his ass left there by the ghost of the masked man's cock, mocking him. That's when he remembers the masked man also came on his ass. _Damn him._ He reaches behind him to wipe a big load that landed on his right ass cheek with a finger and brings his finger to his mouth, groaning at the taste of the salty liquid on his tongue. The taste of the masked man—his lips, come, sweat, whatever—is the perfect drug and Sonny is now unashamedly hooked.

* * *

The next day at school, students are hung-over and in a foul mood for having to go to class. Not Will though. He's has the biggest smile on his face, feeling invincible.

On the other hand, Sonny is walking, while occasionally wincing, to his locker, watching everyone around him closely, looking for anything that could give away the identity of the masked man that completely owned him last night. Will passes by Sonny, whistling while walking to his class. Sonny, however, is none the wiser.

A shy theatre nerd made the captain of the football team willingly bend over and was practically _begging_ to be fucked. At this, Will smirks.


	2. Chapter 2: Playing Games

**A/N: First of all, I want to thank you all for the amazing reviews and support of this fic. it truly means a lot and I really can't thank you guys enough for it. With that being said, I've decided to make it into a 3-chapter fic, mainly because there has to be a build up into Will finally revealing himself to Sonny and as an excuse for some shameless smut lol. Speaking of the smut, this chapter is going to include a kink that I haven't read in a WilSon fanfic yet and, admittedly, it's kind of an intense one. I wanted to include it because the mechanics of it is kinda hot and the results from it seem to be inexplicably mind blowing. Sonny loved it so maybe you will too lmao.**

**Also, just wanted to point this out to you guys: although this chapter is mainly Sonny's POV, there will be small parts where it changes to Will's POV. These small parts will be indicated when you see "Will says" instead of him being referred to as "the masked man" or "the man" or "the bastard" in one line LOL. Just wanted to clear that up for you guys.**

**Anyways, enjoy the update!**

* * *

Will can't help the small smirk that creeps onto his face when he enters his first class, which is also the scene of the crime last night: English. He takes a deep breath and prepares for act two of the best performance of his life yet. He wants to toy with him first so he will patiently wait for the right moment to put act two into motion.

Grumbling Sonny slowly walks into the class and carefully takes his seat near the other football players, but still can't help wincing. He regrets nothing about last night but he was too caught up in the raw lust to remember he had football practice the next day. It'll be interesting to run and get tackled when he can barely master sitting down or walking without feeling the events of last night. The sudden realization hits Sonny like a ton of bricks, making his head snap to the left to look at the familiar supply closet. _It probably still smells like us._

Nothing interesting happens during the rest of his classes, which disappoints him because he couldn't help but hope that the masked man would give himself away. Sonny is confident that he will slip up soon, and when he does, he will be ready.

Entering the locker room, Sonny slowly makes his way to his locker to get ready for practice. He converses with some teammates as he takes off his shirt, pants and shoes, wincing when he sits down on the bench to put on his uniform. Some of his teammates, mainly Mateo, Chad, T, Nick and Cameron, stop him when they notice something different about Sonny.

"Holy shit Kiriakis, what the fuck happened on your shoulder?!" exclaims Chad, capturing the attention of his other teammates.

"Are those...teeth marks?" asks Nick, smiling knowingly.

"It seems our boy got laid last night," Mateo says, smirking. "And by the looks of it, she must've been really kinky." Sonny's eyes widen slightly at Mateo's usage of the word 'boy.'

"So who's the kinky chick, and where can I find her?" asks T, then laughs loudly.

He stands up to put his clothes away and close his locker. "I don't know who she was. She had a mask on but I had the best sex of my life last night," says Sonny with a confident smirk. If he had to choose between people finding out the truth or lying and sounding like an ass, he would prefer the latter.

"Atta boy, Sonny," says Mateo and smacks Sonny's ass, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Are you okay, man?" asks Cameron.

"Dude, quit being a little bitch. He didn't even hit you that hard," mocks Chad.

"Now that I think about it, why does your ass hurt? I've noticed you walking a little funny all day today," Nick points out.

Sonny mentally kicks himself because really did try to walk normal but people could still notice it. "I…uh, fell last night."

"You fell? How?" asks Cameron.

Sonny is determined to make them believe anything else except for the truth about last night. "I got too drunk last night when I picked up the chick and left the Masquerade. On our way out of the school, I fell on my ass. Then we went to my car to have sex but she decided to give me a massage first. Then she bit me."

"That's cool," says T, nodding his head in approval.

"There's one thing I don't understand though," says Chad.

"Really? And what would that be?" Sonny asks defensively.

"There was a rumor going around that you were dancing with a guy and followed him out of the room," Chad says, watching Sonny's expression.

"Oooh, that sounds absolutely sinful. Is there something you're not telling us, Sonny?" asks Mateo in a mocking tone.

_Fuck._ Now Sonny is panicking but he will be damned if he lets them see it. He somehow manages to keep his poker face in place when he says, "It's true. The guy practically begged me to dance with him. I, of course, said 'hell no' but he made me an offer I just couldn't refuse."

"What offer?" Nick asks curiously.

"Let's just say the kid was on his knees and swallowed my future children," Sonny chuckles. The teammates laugh like it's the most hilarious joke they've ever heard.

"You let a _guy_ give you a blowjob?" asks T incredulously.

"Yeah, why not? That kid gave me a better blowjob than all of the girls I've had, combined," replies Sonny. They all look at each other, not knowing what to say, then Mateo speaks up.

"Guys definitely give better blowjobs. The way I see it is as long as someone's mouth is on my cock and they know what they're doing, then I don't give a shit if it's a guy or girl," states Mateo with a cocky grin. "Maybe Sonny can get him to suck my cock for good luck on tomorrow's game." The other teammates laugh and high five Mateo for his suggestion.

Sonny cringes at Mateo's last comment. Little do they know, it was in fact Sonny who willingly dropped to his knees _begging_ to suck the guy's cock, get fucked by him and loving every minute of it.

Sonny is snapped out of his thoughts as the coach walks into the locker room and yells, "Are you all having a tea party or can we can play some damn football already?!"

"Coming, coach!" Chad replies.

"If you all aren't on the field in the next minute, you will be running around the field for two hours without breaks. And so help you all if anyone takes a break," the coach yells and slams the door to the locker room, causing everyone to wince.

Needless to say, everyone rushes out of the locker room and onto the field with time to spare. Even Sonny. Mateo sends a quick text message to someone before football practice officially starts for the day.

* * *

Sonny is in a foul mood that just keeps getting worse with each passing minute. Today is Monday. That's not the reason he's like this, but that does add to his anger. The fact is this: it has been 10 days, 8 hours, and 29 minutes since _that_ night. Ever since then, he's been leering at everyone in the high school that could possibly be the masked man from the night of the Masquerade.

So far? Nothing.

The masked man is the master of disguise, hiding in plain sight, silently mocking him from afar. If this was happening to anyone else, Sonny would be amused, but it's not and he's not. _Could it have been a dream?_ Sonny shakes his head at how foolish that thought was, especially since he was well aware of the soreness from it. No no, the events of that night definitely happened and, since that night, the memory of the masked man has become a pain in Sonny's ass, _literally_.

Or maybe he doesn't want to be found and this was a one-time thing. Sonny does not even want to think about that being a possibility, mainly because he _may_ cry. _Cry? God! How did I all of a sudden become such a needy bottom?_

These obsessive thoughts about finding the masked man have caused Sonny to argue with his History teacher earlier in the day, earning him a detention after school. The bell rang, signaling the end of Anatomy class so he makes his way to the door where Mateo is waiting for him. Once he crosses the threshold, a blond kid bumps into him and the blond kid's books fall on the floor.

"Watch where you're going, freak," growls Sonny.

"But you're the one who bumped into me," the blond kid says quietly, bending to pick up his fallen books.

"I don't care!" Sonny shouts, kicking the blond kid's book across the hallway.

"You don't fuck with football players. Now I'm going to teach you a fucking lesson that you'll never forget," threatens Mateo, picking the blond kid up by the shirt and slamming him hard into the nearby lockers. Mateo looks towards Sonny and says, "Get the fuck out of here, Kiriakis. I'll handle this." Sonny is too pissed off to argue and stomps off to study hall.

Mateo grabs the books Sonny kicked and drags the blond kid into the bathroom by the shirt. Mateo yells, "Everyone out of the bathroom. NOW! Or you'll be next to be taught a lesson." Everyone scurries out of the bathroom.

Mateo looks in every bathroom stall in case someone is hiding in there. One stall is closed and he sees a familiar pair of shoes from the bottom of the stall. "You can come out now, Charlie," he says calmly and releases the blond kid's shirt from his grasp. Charlie gets out and stands in front of them.

"Dammit Mateo, what was up with slamming me into the lockers so hard? That shit hurt," says the blond kid, rubbing the back of his head from being slammed then fixing his shirt.

"Sorry Will but I had to make it look legit. Sonny was right there," replies Mateo, feeling embarrassed.

"It's okay. You were definitely believable. We can't have you blowing your cover," Will states.

"So, why are we having an emergency meeting right now?" asks Charlie nervously.

"Yeah Mateo, it's risky for you to be seen talking to us like this so why did you call this meeting?" asks Will curiously.

"Well, you said you were looking for an opportunity to get Sonny alone so you can carry on with part two of your plan. Now is your chance because he has detention today," says Mateo.

"Oh good, I'm going to need you both to help me though," says Will.

"Anything you need, I'll do it, Will. That's what best friends are for," replies Charlie without hesitation.

"Thank you," Will says genuinely, "I'll need you to distract the teacher for a bit. And Mateo, I'll need you to guard the door to make sure no other students try to get in."

"Consider it done," says Charlie.

"Anything for my boyfriend's best friend," Mateo replies, winking at Charlie, who blushes. "It's about time you appear to Sonny. The dude has been wound up tight since your last encounter and seriously needs to get laid."

"I know! He's been in a pissed off mood lately. Geez, he must REALLY need your dick," teases Charlie, laughing.

"Acting like a douche, especially to Sonny, has to be the best part of this whole secret plan. The day after the Masquerade, I kept on insinuating what he really did. God, it was hilarious seeing him squirm," chuckles Mateo.

"You're so mean, even if that sounds hilarious. Good thing you're not a douche to me, babe," says Charlie.

"Never. You know you have me whipped," coos Mateo. He softly kisses Charlie's lips.

"You both are so cute together," Will smiles. "Well, I should go and leave you two lovebirds alone. Don't defile the bathroom too much."

"No promises," Charlie says, winking then hugs Will before he leaves.

"Alright Will, keep us posted on what you're going to do and we'll do the same. Show Sonny who he belongs to, you kinky bastard," says Mateo, playfully shoving Will.

"Will do. He won't even expect what I have planned," Will teases and winks at them. "I'll see you guys around." Will leaves the bathroom, leaving Charlie and Mateo behind.

The rest of the day was relatively uneventful. Sonny walks with Mateo to the detention room. Mateo tells Sonny that he's going to wait outside of the room so they can hang out after detention is done and Sonny just nods. Mateo closes the door behind Sonny while he goes to take a seat near the door.

Sonny wants to find out who the masked man is more than anything in the world. His body burns with the desire to know and to be his again. He wants someone who's willing to just own him. Someone who can wring Sonny's pleasure from his very soul and make his body sing. Just thinking about it makes Sonny's jeans tighten a little.

The sort of connection where someone treats him like he might break but they don't care either way isn't something he wants to have just once. Even having it for a lifetime is too short for his liking. Thinking about it like that, Sonny actually feels like he should cry because he feels he has lost this connection forever.

A couple of minutes pass when a voice behind Sonny says, "You look lonely." Sonny jumps a foot in the air and freezes when he recognizes the voice. After a moment, he stands up and turns around to see the masked man standing in front of him. He opens his mouth to speak but no words come out. "So you do remember me. Good," mocks the masked man, walking behind Sonny to grab his ass which causes him to yelp.

He shivers, feeling the masked man behind him. Suddenly, he snaps out of his stupor to complain, "Who _are_ you? What do you want with me?"

The masked man makes his demands very clear when he stands flush behind Sonny, pressing his erection against Sonny's ass. "Enough questions! Lay down on the teacher's desk. Now!" he orders.

He wants to resist following the masked man's orders to complain, he really does, but he's been waiting for _weeks_ for a chance to be with the masked man. With that said, he shuts up and immediately complies. For far too long a time later, he sees the masked man slowly walking towards him and smirks down at him. Sonny looks up at him in awe and stares at his huge, clothed cock with hunger in his eyes. He remembers the feeling and the taste of it but he knows his memory would never be as good as the real thing. He wants it back in his mouth and licks his lips.

"I need your dick in my mouth. Please," his lust filled voice lets out.

The man chuckles as he climbs on top of the desk to straddle Sonny's chest. He undoes his slacks and lowers them enough to not get in the way. _God, he's gone commando again. This man exudes confidence and sexiness without even trying._ Sonny didn't need further invitation as he surges his head forward, only getting a little less than half of him in, and sucks on the cock, moaning appreciatively. Yes, his memory is nothing compared to the real thing. The thickness, the length, the feel, the taste, it is all so perfect and nothing is better than having it in his mouth.

He sucks as hard as he could while his tongue swirls the head. He bobs his head, sinking lower onto the cock but not quite getting it all into his mouth. Frustrated, he grabs Will's ass with both hands and pulls him forward to take him in further. _Success._ The masked man lets out a loud groan, causing Sonny's cock to twitch and making his pants extremely uncomfortable.

"Mmm, such a good little cockslut," the masked man praises, "Look at your pretty lips wrapped around it so perfectly. Can't be sated unless you have my cock in you, can you?"

Sonny isn't sure if the masked man is aware that he was saying is all true. Sonny needs his cock. The dildos he uses to get off on the memory of that night can't fill him up or satisfy him the way his cock can. His orgasms aren't as powerful without the masked man.

Noticing his rhythm faltering from his neck being tired, the masked man uses his gloved hands to cradle the back of Sonny's head and forces his head to bob faster as he thrusts deeper into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. The wet sucking sounds being made by Sonny's mouth, the salty taste of precome hitting his tongue, the feeling of being _owned_ and bring the masked man pleasure makes his own aching cock leak precome and needing release.

The masked man get off of Sonny and the desk so he can sit on the edge of the desk. Sonny takes the hint and hops off the desk to kneel in front of him to finish him off. With a much more comfortable angle, Sonny takes him completely into his mouth and swallowing around the head. He moans as bobs his head at a faster pace, causing the masked man to groan and his head to fall back. The jock can't help but feel a certain sense of pride in making the masked man become enveloped in so much pleasure.

Sonny can sense that the masked man is close, feeling the cock pulsating in his mouth. The man's hands grip the back of his head again to force himself deeper in his throat, chasing his orgasm. Sonny remembers to keep his throat relaxed as he prepare for the masked man to explode in his mouth. One final, deep thrust into his throat is all it takes for him to come hard. Sonny swallows everything, making sure to get all of it. _I've missed this so fucking much._ The masked man slumps onto the desk, panting, as he recovers from the aftershocks of his orgasm. Sonny keeps the softening cock in his mouth, refusing to stop suckling until it's completely flaccid.

Once completely flaccid, Sonny gives one final suck before popping it out his mouth and tucking the man back into his slacks. "Good boy. If your performance is of any indication, I can see that you've missed this like the cockslut that you are," says the man with a satisfied tone. He can practically _hear_ the cocky smirk forming on the bastard's face.

Now that the masked man is completely fucked out, he decides to take advantage and interrogate him. He asks, "So, are you going to tell me who you are now?"

"Sonny," he starts, catching his breath. The jock can already feel the smart ass, mind fuck of a response coming. "I like this game. Why would I stop playing?"

"You think it's okay to put on a mask and assume no one will find you? That you can do anything you want?" growls Sonny, glaring into the tiny eyes of the mask.

"You're the one lecturing _me_ on hiding?" the man replies, taking a step forward, intimidating Sonny, who tries to remain assertive by forcing a confident smirk onto his face. "I could easily destroy you with a well-placed camera or spilling about our encounters. I can bring you to your knees with nothing more than a simple order…" says the man, bring his gloved right hand up to softly caress Sonny's left cheek. "…or a touch." He leans into the touch and his eyes flutter closed.

_Fuck_, Sonny cannot understand how this man has so much power over him. He feels like his heart is going to leap out of his throat by a simple caress of his cheek. At the same time, his harsh tones and commands make him so hard, and makes him want him so badly.

"Why?" he has to ask, voice coming out shaky and weak. "Why all of this? Why me?"

Will doesn't know what to respond. Luckily he doesn't have to formulate a reasonable answer when his phone rings, signaling a text.

**Mateo:  
**Dude, Charlie couldn't hold the teacher back any longer. He's on his way! _2:45 PM._

Will looks into Sonny's pleading brown eyes, waiting for an answer he knows he can't give him just yet. He instead leans close to his ear and answers, "Sorry sweetheart. Maybe next time," he says, then he's out the door.

Sonny tries to process what just happened until he realizes the man walked out of the room moments ago. He tries to run after him, only to be stopped by the teacher, "Where do you think you're going, Mr. Kiriakis? Detention is not over. Go back to your seat."

That's when it dawned on him: he just gave the man a blowjob while he was in detention and could've easily been caught. _Holy shit._ While trying to wrap his head around newly found knowledge that he _may_ be voyeuristic for, once again, begging to suck his cock, he receives a text message.

**Unknown number:  
**Tomorrow. 3 PM. Locker room. _2:53 PM._

"This is... How did...? Not only does he know my name but he knows my number, too?" whispers Sonny to himself. His hands starts to shake and he feels a chill run up his spine.

* * *

Sonny makes it to the locker room five minutes earlier than the text stated. He hates how carefully the man thought his plan out. It's almost as though he _knew_ Sonny would call so he made the phone accept text messages but not phone calls. The texts he did send went unanswered.

"You're early. Eager little thing, aren't you, Sonny?" a voice called from behind him, causing him to abruptly turn around to face the source of the familiar voice.

"How do you know my name?" asks Sonny, trying to remain calm.

"We have a few classes together. I see you every day, Sonny Kiriakis. I see how you flirt with girls, making them believe they have a chance with you, but you never ask them out on a date," replies the man, sighing and taking a step towards Sonny. "I also see the way you look at the guys when you think no one else notices. You're good at hiding, Sonny. Very subtle."

Sonny's eyes widen in embarrassment and nervously licks his lips as he lets the man's words sink in. This whole time, he hoped he was being discreet enough to hide those secret looks. For some reason he isn't surprised that the masked man is aware because it seems he knows _everything_ about him. He isn't ashamed of being with men, but the thought of a gay man on a sports team is almost scandalous. The other guys on the team would never treat him the same way again if the news got out.

The masked man can sense by Sonny's silence that he's having internal debate with himself and decides to reassure him by saying, "Don't worry, no one else seems to notice. I'm just an observer of the minor details that no one else bothers to see."

Trying to not let the masked man see him as weak, he spits out, "You're a real creepy guy, you know that? What makes you think you know me?"

"At least I don't hide what I am," he replies.

"Says the one who is always wearing a mask."

The masked man chuckles, circling Sonny and says, "Enough talking. This conversation is boring me. Take off your clothes." Sonny narrows his eyes at the masked man and doesn't do what he is told. "Do it!" the masked man demands in a don't-fuck-around-with-me kind of tone. At this, Sonny yanks off all of his clothes in the blink of an eye. Sonny sees the masked man unbuttoning his own shirt, admiring his tone body, wanting to kiss every inch of it. He's been looking forward to this moment ever since he received the text. "Good boy. Now turn around and get on your knees."

He does as he's told and is surprised when he realizes the masked man has blindfolded him. "What the fu—," is all he manages to say before his lips are covered with the man's soft, warm lips in a heated kiss full of teeth and tongues.

After a few moments, the man breaks the kiss and growls, "I'm about to give you a reward for being such a good cockslut yesterday, taking my cock down your throat like a pro. Now lie on your back."

Sonny eagerly does as he's told. He can almost _feel_ the excitement overtake him as he awaits the man's touch, kiss, anything on him since he can't see a damn thing. _Wait, he kissed me. That must mean he's not wearing his mask._ A decision must be made right now. He can either take off the blindfold and finally see who this guy is but risk disappointing him, or he can just enjoy the reward and take everything he gives him. He chooses not to disappoint the man, mainly because he is confident that the reward will be worth it in the end.

Will straddles Sonny's thighs as he very slowly (too slowly, if you ask Sonny) lets their half hard erections rub against each other. Will lowers his head to Sonny's neck, lightly sucking and kissing the exposed flesh. "You have no idea..." he murmurs as he leans down, ghosting his lips over Sonny's own, which part in preparation for another kiss, but is denied. Instead, Will lightly licks the corner of Sonny's mouth. "...what I'm gonna do to you."

"Mmm," Sonny moans, arching up slightly to rub his body against Will's own. He wraps his arms around Will's neck and his legs around his waist in a desperate need for contact. "Tell me," the jock says, biting his bottom lip seductively.

"First," Will whispers, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to the sensitive skin under Sonny's ear. "I'm going to bite you. An obvious and public place this time, staking my claim on you. Showing people you belong to someone," Sonny shivers at the possessiveness the man is exhibiting. He turns his head to one side, baring more of his neck to the man, but it is ignored. Instead, he trails his nose down towards Sonny's chest. "And slowly, I'll unravel you, unwrap you like a special present. I'll find where all of your sensitive spots are and touch, and kiss, and taste each and every one of them until you're quivering and begging for me to stop."

"Oh god," whispers Sonny, thighs trembling around Will's waist. He tries to reach up to bring Will's head down for a kiss but Will catches his hands and pins them on either side of Sonny's hips, both of their hands lacing the other's on each side.

"Then, when I'm good and ready, I'll slide down between your legs," he whispers, lowering his head further down Sonny's body, making Sonny bite his lips again, his hips bucking instinctively when Will's breath ghosts along the length of Sonny's erection. "I'll make you hold your legs open for me, and then I'll take you into my mouth." Sonny swallows hard. "I'll suck and lick you until you're writhing under me, and I'll keep going until I make you come. Then, I'll lick you open and get you ready for me, and I'll make you come again with just my mouth and my fingers."

"Fuck," Sonny says breathlessly as he tries to find Will's mouth by thrusting his erection into the air but fails, letting out a helpless whimper.

"And then," Will whispers, leaning up again to capture the jock's nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it until it hardens then bites it, doing the same for the other one. Sonny has lost all sense of everything except the man. Their groins grind against each other as he captures the jock's lips with his own in a sensual kiss. "When you're loose and relaxed, unable to move, and too fucked out to do anything but think about me, I'll fuck you," he growls into Sonny's ear, emphasizing the word 'fuck' by rocking his hips into Sonny's, causing him to let out startled gasp. "I'll fuck you until you can't think about anything except me, and I'll make you come one more time from just having my cock in your ass. Then, once you're boneless and pliant underneath me, I'll make you take my cock into your mouth, sucking me off until I come all over those pretty, cock sucking lips of yours."

The image of the masked man using him like a sex toy, fucking him until he couldn't do anything more than take what is being offered to him turns him on like nothing else. He finds himself coming onto his stomach, his orgasm ripped out of him. The release so intense, probably due to the lack of sight, but the masked man is holding him, stroking his arms in a comforting manner as he comes down from his orgasm.

"Did you like the thought of that, Sonny?" he asks, running his fingers through the jock's hair, kissing him in a slow, gentle glide of their lips.

Sonny smiles lazily, replying, "Fuck yeah, baby." He chuckles as he trails his fingers down the man's torso until he reaches his still hardened cock and frowns when he realizes he didn't come yet. He sits up and smirks. "Do you want me to take care of that for you?" he asks, quickly leaning towards his hand that is grasping the erection.

He only manages to take the head into his mouth, sucking hard and swirling his tongue along the slit a few times before the masked man pushes him away. "You are going to take care of this by me sticking my cock in your ass," he growls.

"Finally," he says with a huge smile creeping onto his face as he turns around onto his hands and knees, with his ass in the air in the masked man's direction.

"Poor baby, you must've missed me so much while I was gone," he says. Sonny feels three long, slender fingers forced into his mouth and hears the masked man say, "Suck." He sucks the digits until they're dripping wet with his saliva.

Will sticks one finger into Sonny's ass and is surprised when he doesn't encounter much resistance from the hole. "I see you prepared yourself ahead of time. Eager for a repeat performance?" he asks and chuckles when Sonny quickly nods. "Like the idea of me fucking you so hard that you can't walk straight for days and can't sit down for weeks?" Sonny groans as he begins to harden from the promise of being fucked hard by his mystery man again. Yes, _his_ mystery man.

He still opts to prepare Sonny himself, sticking two fingers into his ass, scissoring and stretching him even further. Sonny can't take anymore of this. "Oh god, just fuck me already! I don't need any more prep. I need your cock!" he cries desperately.

A hard smack lands on his ass, causing him to jolt from the pain inflicted on his reddening left ass cheek. "So bossy," he taunts, withdrawing his two fingers.

"Just shut up and fuck me! Please! I need you inside of me!" Sonny screams.

"You know, I don't like your attitude. I think I'd like to _fuck_ it out of you..." Will says, making Sonny shiver. Will opens the bottle of lube, pouring the small amount that was left from last time onto his cock, as well as on the puckered hole in front of him. He leans forward and murmurs menacingly into Sonny's ear, "...but when I'm good and ready."

Sonny is shaking with pure, unadulterated want for this man that is able to easily turn him on and leave him wanting more. Will begins teasing Sonny's hole with the tip of his cock before slowly entering him.

Sonny grits his teeth and fights through the pain of being split in two by the big, thick cock. "Fuuuuck...so fucking tight," the man groans, hands clenching tight around Sonny's hips and is pressed against his back, letting out a shaky breath against Sonny's skin. He loves knowing he's affected the man this way, and deliberately clenches tight around him, forcing another shudder and soft groan out of him.

The masked man allows the jock time to adjust. Once Sonny is ready, he wiggles his hips and the thrusting begins. The man pulls back slowly, then plunges forward again as deep as he can go, dragging the weight of his fat cock along Sonny's walls.

Now the masked man changes the thrusts, making them small and shallow instead of the hard, deep ones that Sonny craves. It does feel good but Sonny wants to feel the power that he know for a fact the man possesses. He decides to speak up, "Move faster and harder!"

"Last time I checked, I'm the one who runs the show here, not you. You better learn your place, boy. _I_ own _you_, not the other way around. I could leave you right now and not lose sleep over it. You should keep that in mind," the masked man barks, finally fed up with Sonny trying to order him around. He continues his deliberately slow thrusts.

_Would he really leave?_ Sonny nearly went on a killing spree because of the masked man's lack of contact. He can't, or would prefer not to, fathom losing him for good. Stunned Sonny tries to control his insatiable appetite for the man and waits for him to be ready to fuck into him hard like he knows he can.

Sensing that Sonny understood, compounded with his own need, he begins his brutal thrusting. Sonny screams of pain and pleasure, being caught off guard with the first hard thrust, which hit his prostate. He is happy and sighs with relief that the man doesn't hold back on the rough sex. "Is that rough enough for you?" he asks in a mocking tone.

"Mmm, I love it," Sonny pants, pushing himself back as he meets each hard thrust with glee. "Fuck! Oh god! You're so fucking hot! I needed this so badly!"

"Sonny? Is that you?" comes a familiar voice that fills Sonny with fear to the very core. "Wait, are you...having sex in here?"

That last statement confuses him but is eternally grateful because that means Chad only heard him but didn't see anything. Struggling with what he should answer, the masked man whispers, "Make him go away, or I will."

_Fuck, think fast!_ He coughs then says, "Yeah bro, I am. Now go away and quit cockblocking me."

"Who are you fucking?" asks Chad, curiously. Clearly he has no shame in asking when he _knows_ he's interrupting.

"You heard the man, Chad. Let's give him some space. Maybe him getting laid will finally help him get that stick out of his ass," Mateo says. Will smirks at Mateo's not so subtle choice of words.

"But..."

"Let's. Go. Chad," growls Mateo as he drags Chad away from the locker rooms.

"Shit, you get off on fucking me in places where people can walk in on us, don't you?" asks a frustrated Sonny, trying to calm down from the heart attack that Chad situation caused.

Suddenly the masked man pulls out and Sonny whimpers at the loss. He is about to ask why he stopped when he hears him say, "On your back." Once he complies, he is rewarded by being filled again. Sonny wraps his legs around the man's waist while one hand touches the man's body and the other reaches to stroke his cock but is stopped by the man saying, "Don't. I've got something better planned for you."

Soft lips meet Sonny's own in a feverish kiss, tongues diving into each other's mouth to rediscover the taste of the other. The man abruptly pulls away and his hand curls around Sonny's throat, restricting his breathing while simultaneously keeping up the fast paced movement of his hips aiming at his prostate. The hold is just hard enough to restrict air supply without actually causing harm. Sonny knows and trusts, though he has no reason to, that this man won't hurt him.

The build up is unlike anything he has ever felt before. It is like complete takeover of all of his senses being assaulted by pure euphoria in every fiber of his being. Sonny is panting more and more as the blood supply is being cut from his brain, making everything feel more intense. The man continues to push him over the edge to nirvana, frantically pumping into him, roughly caressing his pleasure spot while nibbling on his earlobe.

After a few more thrusts into his prostate, that's when he feels it. He is pushed over the edge, flying into a state of bliss unlike any other orgasm he has ever experienced. Sonny comes untouched, his come spurting all over his stomach and chest. The exhilaration he feels after the heighten intensity of his orgasm, coupled with the man still brushing his prostate, is too perfect, too unreal to possibly put into words.

The masked man releases his hold on his throat, allowing him to recover from the lack of oxygen that caused him slight light-headedness, grunting as Sonny's hole clenches even tighter, like a vice around him. A few moments later, the man moans Sonny's name as he comes inside of him, filling his hole.

"That was...beyond words. Holy shit. You're a sex god," Sonny praises breathlessly but thoroughly sated. The man slowly pulls out of Sonny and falls to lay down next to him. It's so much more satisfying to hear the soft, sated moan coming from the man without the muffled sound of his mask. After he comes down from the aftershocks of his orgasm and manages to catch his breath, he can hear the masked man dressing himself again. "Will you ever tell me who you are?" Sonny has to ask.

Silence. Until he feels the man kissing him with more fervor, almost as though they are sharing one final kiss before they part ways, for good. "I'll see you Friday, Sonny," he says. The sound of the footsteps are getting lower with each step.

"Fucking shit!" Sonny yells in frustration as he takes off the blindfold. This blindfold is a memento of _him_ and will keep it close to remember this moment. He slowly tries to stand up to get dressed before he is caught naked in the locker room smelling like sex, come and the masked man. He feels the uncomfortable stickiness of the come oozing out of his ass and goes to clean up so he can go home.


	3. Chapter 3: The Reveal

**A/N: Soooooo sorry guys! I have a really horrible tendency to procrastinate, and it didn't help that writing this particular love scene was kinda tough. Not cuz anything bad happens but writing love making scenes involve so much emotion that I haven't really considered. I officially give kudos to those who write love making scenes...I have a new found respect for you talented writers.**

**The motto for this chapter is: "we interrupt the regularly featured rough sex to bring you some love making." haha but yeah, I hope it isn't too terrible. Also, thanks again to my amazing friend, Amanda (Heidi13 on here), she convinced me to just continue with this fic and make it into a porn fic lol so yeah. New kinks will be explored and, if you look really closely, there MAY be a plot in there somewhere.**

**I will TRY to post the next one a lot sooner than I did for this one. So, here it is! Hope you enjoy this update.**

* * *

The next day, Wednesday, Sonny walks through the halls with an extra pep in his step and a huge smile plastered on his face after the events that transpired yesterday. Granted, he still feels sore after being thoroughly fucked but he doesn't mind. He still can't help the sense of nervousness and excitement for Friday though. The masked man mentioned seeing him on Friday so Sonny wonders what he has planned for him. As much as Sonny appreciates the mystery behind this man, he really wishes he would stop being a coward and reveal himself. Until that day comes, Sonny will have to continue playing his twisted little mind games.

Surrounded by students scrambling to get to their next class, Sonny opens his locker to get his books for first period but stops to notice the blindfold he hung up yesterday. He runs his fingers over it with a smile on his face and dirty thoughts lingering in his mind. A loud, familiar ringtone signaling a text snaps him back to reality, causing him to accidentally drop his books to the floor. He checks the text before picking up the books.

**Unknown number:  
**Hanging up my blindfold in your locker and then caressing it. My little cockslut misses me. How adorable ;) _7:57 AM._

Sonny gulps and quickly lifts his head to look for a guy who is nearby and is using their phone but curses internally when he sees them all on their phones. _Just my luck._ He grumbles and he bends over to pick up all of the books that fell. After a few moments of collecting the books, his phone rings again. He picks up all of the books before checking his phone again since he knows who sent the text.

**Unknown number:  
**I love it when you bend over like that. Your perfect ass just taunts me. Makes me wanna do ungodly things to it. _7:59 AM._

Sonny blushes and starts to type a reply but then stops. _Oh right,_ c_an't send messages. _With a final sigh, he closes his locker and makes his way to class before he's late. He plops down on his seat and puts his head down on the desk to take a nap. Will runs in the classroom just before the bell rings and takes his seat, being thankful for not being noticed by many people. He needs it this way so he can keep Sonny on his toes without raising suspicions. It's easy when Sonny is always too busy trying to protect the façade he shows people to notice Will lurking in the background.

The next few classes go on without incident. Now, it is finally lunch time. Feeling well rested and invigorated, Sonny goes to stand in line next to Mateo to order their lunch. He scans the room to try passing time and still high off his good mood when he spots him. No, not _him, _unfortunately. He sees the blond kid he was a dick to a few days ago sitting at a lunch table with a brunette kid next to him. The poor kid did nothing to Sonny to deserve the harsh treatment. His only sin was being at the wrong place at the wrong time while Sonny unleashed his frustration of being ignored by the masked man.

Once they finally get their lunch, Sonny and Mateo make their way to their usual table. When Sonny stands up to throw away his garbage, he walks up the blond kid's table to apologize, with Mateo trailing him.

"Hey kid," Sonny says, hoping it didn't sound as awkward as he felt saying it.

The blond kid is startled out of the conversation with the brunette kid from the sudden greeting. "Um…hello," says the shy blond kid with the big blue eyes.

"Can we talk?" Sonny asks, then looks towards the brunette kid, "Alone."

"No, you can't. You've done enough damage to him so why don't you and your lap dog fuck off," the brunette spits harshly, standing up from his seat to stand in front of Sonny.

"Lap dog?! You fucking piece of shit!" Mateo attempts to lunge at the brunette but is held back by Sonny.

"Fucking calm down, Mateo," Sonny says. Mateo is about to protest but Sonny glares at him, effectively shutting him up, then turns his attention back to the brunette, "Look, I just came here to apologize to your friend for the way I acted a few days ago. I was having a bad day."

"Aww, poor baby had a bad day so he threw a temper tantrum, just to make himself feel better while ruining someone else's day. What, did daddy cut your allowance for the week? Spare him your sob story," mocks the brunette as he steps into Sonny's personal space.

"No. I really am sorry though. I didn't mean to be that much of a dick, I swear!"

"You can swear, promise or make as many vows as you want, and then you can shove them up your ass," the brunette barks.

"Alright, I'm done wasting my time arguing to you. Consider anger management, dude," Sonny smirks at the brunette then looks into the blond's blue eyes with remorse and says, "Will you accept my apology?"

"I…" the blond starts but is interrupted by Sonny's phone ringing twice.

**Unknown number:  
**Easing your guilt? Tsk tsk. Actions speak louder than words. _12:34 PM._

**Unknown number:  
**I hear getting on your knees and begging for forgiveness is an excellent form of penance lol *kisses* _12:34 PM._

Sonny feels a shiver run down his spine when he reads the texts. The masked man is apparently stalking him and Sonny can't do anything about it without giving away their secret affair. _I'm so fucked._ Would it be worth the risk to completely ignore the evil bastard's "subtle" order? Would he stop showing up entirely but continue with the mind fuck if he disobeys? With those thoughts running through his head, the choice is simple but also not simple.

Sonny stands next to the still seated blond kid, kneels down in front of him and says with pleading eyes, "Please forgive me for what I did to you. It wasn't my intention to humiliate you the way I did. I was having a shitty few days and shouldn't have taken it out on you." Sonny can feel eyes on him and hear people murmuring but he drowns it out to focus on the kid's widened blue eyes.

"Thank you for saying that, Sonny. And yes, I forgive you but you didn't need to kneel down though," the blond finally answers.

Mateo's brown eyes and the brunette's green eyes look at each other briefly, confused about what is going on. The brunette decides to go to the blond's side and say, "Come on Will, let's go." He grabs Will's hand and drags him out of the lunchroom and both walk to Will's locker. "Will, what the fuck was that? Why did he kneel?"

"I told him to and he apparently obeyed. I didn't think he would," Will smirks.

"You told him to? How?" he asks.

"You stood in front of me and kept his attention on you so I took advantage of that and texted him," Will shows him the texts and the brunette laughs.

"You are horrible! I can't believe you did that, you evil genius."

"He deserved it though. That day was humiliating. People were laughing, especially when Mateo dragged me into the bathroom. Then after, a few guys from the football team started pushing me around when I was in the parking lot. That was fun," Will says sadly. "I try not to let that shit bother me but it's not easy, especially when I can't fight back and risk ruining the plan."

"Who are those fuckers? I won't let them get away with it. Point them out to me right the fuck now!" seethes Charlie.

"Charlie, just let it go. Mateo told them to leave me alone, and they did. The better question is what the fuck were you thinking getting in their faces? I don't want you and Mateo fighting over this."

"Oh, don't worry about it. That's like foreplay for us. When we're alone, Mateo is so going to fuck me hard for that," Charlie says with a wink.

"Seriously? You guys are so weird," chuckles Will.

"Don't judge," Charlie chuckles then asks, "So, are you ready for Friday?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. I can't believe I'm finally going to reveal myself to him completely."

"You'll be great. You won't have to hide anymore so you can be your confident self instead of the shy guy you pretend to be. If Sonny doesn't appreciate that then I'll kick his ass," states Charlie matter of factly.

"Dude, why are you so violent all of a sudden?"

"I'm only violent when people hurt you or Mateo. You know I fucking love you and will always protect you no matter what," finishes Charlie then pulls Will into a tight hug.

Will pulls back slightly to look Charlie in the eyes. "I love you so much. Promise me that if it doesn't work out with me and Sonny, you'll dump Mateo to be with me again," jokes Will, tightening his hold on his best friend then resting his head on his shoulder.

"Deal," Charlie chuckles. "Now let's go to class. The sooner we finish with school for the day, the sooner we can plan for Friday."

Will kisses Charlie's cheek and they release each other from their grip to walk to their next class. Then Will sends a text.

When Will was being pulled away by the brunette, Sonny was left kneeling in front of an empty chair with a confused look on his face. Everything happened so quickly that his mind has yet to catch up to what was going on around him. He is pulled back to the present when he feels strong hands helping him stand up. That's when he realizes that all eyes are still on him. Now he's hearing the murmurs, the gossiping, the snickering about the captain of the football team begging a theatre nerd for forgiveness. The embarrassment that he is being subjected to at the hands of the masked man is quite possibly the most humiliating thing to happen to him so far. Sonny reasons that he did kind of deserve it for the way he treated Will but at the same time didn't want to be put in the same position—public embarrassment at the hands of someone else in _high school_, one of the most evil places known to man.

"Why did you kneel down and beg a nerd for forgiveness, dude? Why did you even apologize? Don't tell me you're getting all soft on me now," Mateo teases.

"None of your fucking business. Now just drop the subject and let's go," replies Sonny. Mateo holds up his hands in surrender and leaves him alone. Sonny receives a text.

**Unknown number:  
**Good boy. See how easy it was to get you on your knees? Prepare yourself for Friday _12:47 PM._

Sonny hates being a puppet under the masked man's control, but he is aware that the rewards he's been given have been worth it so far. He still hates the thought of being someone's bitch though. Those thoughts aside, he keeps reading the last message over and over again. Something big is going happen on Friday. Sonny tries not to dwell on it too much, but he instead keeps on remembering those big blue eyes from the shy blond kid, Will. _How have I never noticed him before? He's gorgeous and his innocence makes him even more irresistible. Maybe one day, when I'm publically out, I'll consider dating him. Maybe._

* * *

It's finally Friday. The final bell rings and students are pouring out of their classes, getting ready to go home and enjoy the weekend. Sonny is trying not to let his disappointment of the masked man not contacting him since Wednesday consume him. Maybe this was the masked man's plan this whole time. Maybe he had no intentions of showing up and will disappear for days again. He doesn't want to keep walking around pouncing on every guy that passes by, wondering if they're _him_ possibly giving himself away. He is also tired of having to look into every word, every detail, and every gesture of the people around him. The paranoia of being carefully observed by someone and wondering if the random people around him are talking about how they _know_ about the hickeys, the smell of another man's come on him, the fact that he got fucked in the ass and mouth. The feeling of not knowing is driving him crazy.

He looks around and sees the last few students leaving the building but still feels like he's being watched. Oh wait, that has become the norm in Sonny's life since that damn Masquerade. Sighing, Sonny takes out the books he needs to bring home, putting them into his backpack and fingers the blindfold one more time, just thinking about the things they've done together. Just as he steps away from his locker to close it, someone slams it shut, making him jump. It's Will but something is different about him now. He doesn't seem shy and avoiding eye contact like he did in the lunchroom. He's staring into Sonny's chocolate eyes with a never before seen confidence.

"Um…hey Will," says Sonny, unable to meet Will's intense gaze, looking at the ground like it's the most interesting thing in the world, scratching the back of his head.

"That was quite an interesting blindfold you had hanging in your locker. It looked even better when you were spreading your legs while wearing it in the locker room," smirks Will. He actually fucking _smirked._

The words finally sink into Sonny's head and his eyes widen. "You…?" The smirk on Will's face becomes a menacing, predatory grin, the kind that makes Sonny shiver. He shakes his head in disbelief, "It was _you_?"

"You seem surprised, Sonny," replies Will, taking a few steps closer to Sonny. He tilts his head to whisper in his ear, "I could slam you up against your locker and prove it. It's safe to assume that you've memorized the feeling of my cock fucking you senseless." Then gently bites his lobe.

"Fuck," Will slams him against his locker, making Sonny drop his backpack on the floor as Will kisses him possessively. _Holy shit, it's definitely him._ No one has the power to completely _own_ Sonny as if it was just a natural thing. No one except the masked man, Will. His teeth biting, tongue sliding into his mouth without waiting to be granted access like he owns his mouth. _And he fucking does. He owns Sonny. _One hand finds its way into the black locks of Sonny's hair, the other hand on the small of Sonny's back, and one thigh slotting between his legs.

Will abruptly breaks the kiss and pulls away from Sonny. "Grab your things and follow me, unless you prefer to have this conversation here, where your secret is at risk." He doesn't wait for a response, he just walks away and Sonny follows him.

They get into their respective cars and Sonny follows Will's car to their destination: the pier. Unbeknownst to the other, the car ride serves as a way for both of them to gather their thoughts and try to control their anxiety over this secret that has taken place for days. Will is worried about what Sonny's reaction to the second part of his confession will be, and Sonny is worried about someone knowing his secret and letting the fate of his reputation rest on that person he barely knows. Once they arrive, they both get out of the car and start walking along the pier together. Both walk with an obvious tension surrounding them. Will breaks the silence.

"I'm sure you have lots of questions you want answers to so ask," says Will without looking at Sonny.

Sonny is overwhelmed at the thought of so many questions he wants to ask but doesn't know where to start. "Why go through this whole charade? Why not just be upfront?"

Will stops walking to stare at Sonny incredulously. "Seriously? Did you expect me to just walk up to you, a closeted football captain, and kiss you? You would push me away for lots of reasons and you know it," scoffs Will then continues, "Hell, until a few days ago, you didn't know I existed." They both walk until they reach the railing of the pier and lean on it to look off into the distance and occasionally glance at each other.

Sonny has the decency to look ashamed, knowing that everything Will said was exactly right. "Alright, fair enough. So why hide then? We both know you were able to get us alone plenty of times so why not confess then?"

Will snorts, "You were always too horny to think when we'd meet, which was flattering, by the way," he winks then continues, "Plus, I can't deny that fucking with your head wasn't another reason for it."

Sonny glares at him and replies sarcastically, "I'm glad I was able to amuse you by being your secret booty call."

"You're not a booty call," Will rubs his forehead in slight annoyance. "I concocted this whole plan to get you to notice me."

Sonny narrows his eyes in suspicion and asks, "Why?"

Will takes a deep breath and responds, "Because I've had a huge crush on you since I first saw you this year." He tries to keep his confident façade in place despite his vulnerability at confessing his feelings.

"Oh," is all Sonny says. They continue to stare off into the distance in a very uncomfortable silence that seems to drag on for hours even though only a few seconds has passed.

"Yeah," Will says, dragging it out then continues, "It's not like I said I was in love with you, dude. No need to get awkward about it. Geez."

"I wasn't getting awkward about it," Sonny starts. Will looks at Sonny and raises an eyebrow. "Alright fine, I was but still. You know I'm a jock, right?"

"I'm into theatre." Sonny gives Will a confused look. Will rolls his eyes and continues, "I thought we were stating obvious facts about ourselves."

"That's not what I was getting at."

"Then get to the point."

Sonny avoids eye contact and says in a low voice, "I'm a jock and you're a nerd. We are on two different levels and would never work out."

Will laughs humorlessly then narrows his eyes and says, "You think you're somehow better than me because you're a jock, don't you? Seriously, get over yourself."

"No, I don't but I have a reputation to protect," Sonny argues.

"Your reputation didn't seem too important when you were begging for my dick knowing damn well we could've been caught fucking," Will smirks triumphantly and looks amused when Sonny's blush is a deep shade of red.

Sonny's cock twitches in interest at the memories of the supply closet and locker room but shakes his head and yells, "Shut the fuck up!"

"Why should I? You look good on your knees, whether having a cock in your mouth or begging for forgiveness," Will grins.

Sonny's eyes widened, "That was a dick move, dude. Why did you make me do that in front of everyone in the cafeteria?"

"So it's okay for you to embarrass me in front of everyone and expect no punishment for it? I could've done much worse. Be grateful for the mercy I gave you," Will spits out harshly, his facial expression hardening. Sonny gulps, knowing that it really could have been worse for him because of the things Will knows about him.

"You wouldn't have told people about..." Sonny trails off, his face becoming paler.

Will's face softens when he realizes how scared Sonny looks. "Of course not. Sonny, what you did embarrassed me but I would never out you in front of the whole school. That's a line that I would never cross, no matter how pissed I am," Will says, grasping Sonny's shoulder reassuringly.

Sonny relaxes considerably and hugs Will, nuzzling his face into his neck and letting out a sigh of relief. Will doesn't hug back at first out of shock but then quickly wraps his arms around the man in front of him, kissing the top of his head. "Thank you. I don't know why but I feel I can trust you."

"Clearly. When I was choking you during sex, you didn't even try stopping me. It was…surprising," Will teases in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Sonny blushes, burying his face into Will's neck and lets out a muffled, "I was a bit taken aback at first but it was worth it. That was the most mind-blowing orgasm I've ever had."

Will chuckles, "I knew you'd like it."

Sonny smiles, and then asks a question he's been curious to know the answer to since he's actually been able to get to know Will a little better. "So, who are you, really?"

Without missing a beat, Will replies, "I'm either your worst nightmare, or your greatest memory." He winks at Sonny.

"Will," Sonny warns.

"Alright fine, I'm a guy who wished you talked to me or at least noticed me, but it never happened so I resorted to using a costume and confidence to seduce you as an anonymous fuck. Then you started pining after me but it wasn't _me_, it was the version of me who used you as a personal fuck toy." Sonny looks embarrassed at Will's words. He then continues, "I used your lack of notice to my advantage by observing you and plan my next move. All of this just to try to 'get the guy,'" Will says, trying to will his blush away but to no avail.

Sonny is too nervous and shocked to tease Will about blushing. "You went through all of that trouble…for me?"

"Of course. You're the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen and I'd like to get to know you better."

"I'd like that too," Sonny smiles. He realizes he didn't say anything else about Will's confession so he adds, "And for the record, I like this sweet version of you. The dominant, sex god Will is a close second though."

Will laughs, holding Sonny even tighter in his arms, "Thank you. And now that we got things settled, I want to ask you for something."

"Okay, what?"

"I want a chance to do things the right way. No more games, no more secrets, no more masks, no more walls. Just you and me," says Will.

"What are you suggesting?"

"I want to make love to you, Sonny. If, by the end of it, you realize you don't want to give us a try, then I'll stay away and never bother you again," replies Will, looking deep into Sonny's chocolate eyes.

"Okay," Sonny replies shyly.

Once they both head to their own cars, they both agreed to drive to Sonny's house to drop off his car and pick up a few things before getting in Will's car so he can take them to their next destination. They were sitting in the car in a comfortable silence until the radio is turned on. The current song blasting through the speakers is a metal band singing about cystic fibrosis, which both boys are fans of. While looking out, Sonny mentally kicks himself for being so shy around Will because he always maintained an air of confidence around guys, but not with Will. He tries focusing on what is about to happen between them in a few minutes. Now he's shy AND nervous. _Great._

Will parks his car in the parking lot of a very fancy hotel and escorts Sonny into the building. Sonny walks towards the receptionist's desk but Will stops him and says, "We already have a room." Will pulls out the key from his back pocket and shows him.

Sonny glares at him. "When did you get it?"

"I skipped my last class to get everything in the room set up. That's one of the reasons I was late meeting you," Will replies sheepishly.

"You got it before you knew my answer? That's really presumptuous," teases Sonny and crosses his arms over his chest.

"I know but I was counting on you not rejecting me," Will grins.

"You're a little cocky, aren't you?" Sonny says, holding back a laugh.

"A lot cocky, I would say. You didn't seem to mind that at all, if you know what I mean," Will says suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows and grabbing his hand to place it on his growing erection for good measure.

"Will!" Sonny gives it a slight squeeze before taking his hand away, looking around in embarrassment but laughs anyway. "That is so not what I meant and you know it, you jerk."

Will laughs as they stand in front of the elevator, waiting for the doors to open. Once they do, Will says, "After you, Mr. Kiriakis."

Sonny eyes Will suspiciously but walks into the elevator first. To his surprise, no funny business. He relaxes a bit when Will stands next to him and presses the button indicating their floor number. The elevator ride is in silence, then after a few minutes, the doors open and Sonny walks out of the elevator. He squeals and jumps in shock when he feels Will smack his ass as soon as he gets out.

Sonny glares at Will when he is laughing hysterically. "I knew you were planning something."

"Dude, I've told you many times how much I love your ass. It was your fault for not anticipating that I'd do it at any moment," Will chuckles then says, "Okay, I'll behave."

Once they get to the door, Will unlocks it. Sonny stares in disbelief, not because of how big or luxurious the room looks. It is decorated with an abundance of rose petals on the floor leading to the bed, candles lit around the room, along with lube, condoms and oil on the nightstand. This room is not the most romantic setting he's ever seen but to Sonny, it's the most perfect one because it was done with him in mind. He walks further into the room to take in more of the romantic environment when his eyes fall on the bed. Upon further inspection, there are words spelled out in rose petals that reads 'To our fresh start.' Sonny's heart swells and sinks at the same time because of all the time and effort Will has spent on him, while Will went completely unnoticed to him this whole time since the beginning of school. Will notices Sonny's sad expression.

"You don't like it, do you? Dammit, I knew this was a bad idea," Will says dejectedly with his head hanging low.

Sonny walks up to him, fingers gently lifting his chin to look into his cerulean eyes. "It's perfect," he says before he slowly leans in, placing his lips on Will's soft ones in a slow kiss.

Will sighs and melts into the kiss. Their lips glide back and forth, moving softly against each other, before Will pushes his tongue into Sonny's mouth to deepen the kiss. Will tangles his fingers into Sonny's hair, wrapping his other arm around his waist to press their bodies closer together. Sonny wraps both arms around Will's waist, slowly guiding him as he walks them towards the bed, never breaking the kiss.

When the back of Will's legs hit the side of the bed, he pulls away from the kiss to look into Sonny's eyes again, smiling at him. He cups his face and places a chaste kiss before pulling away again. "I hate to be a buzzkill but you need to shower before we..." he trails off in uncharacteristic shyness.

"Why?"

"I want to try something that you'll love."

"Well, when you put it like that, how can I say no?" Sonny teases.

"You can't," he teases back then pouts. "But hurry up in there. I'll miss you too much."

"Aww, that's sweet of you to say. It's so un-like you," Sonny teases again.

Will laughs, "Fine, then would it be better if I say to make sure you clean inside that sexy ass of yours because I plan on destroying it…lovingly?" He adds the last part as an afterthought because he forgot it is going to be slow, sweet sex as opposed to their usual fast and rough.

Sonny moans, "Fuck. Much better." He rushes into the bathroom to shower.

Full of nervousness and excitement, Will sits on the bed, fidgeting as he waits for Sonny. He decides to get undressed as a way of distracting himself by first removing his tight white t-shirt, then his boots, socks, jeans and boxer briefs. Standing in front of the bed completely naked, he tries to shake off his nervousness. He decides to distract myself wiping off the rose petals that were on the bed and lay down. It works until he hears the shower turn off. Nervousness comes back full force, making him feel like he's a damn virgin. He snorts to himself at the thought of _him_ being a virgin after his experiences with his previous relationship.

A few moments later, Sonny opens the door and walks towards the bed completely naked causing Will to stand in front of the bed. Both of them stand in front of each other to take in the other's naked body, memorizing every detail. They have never seen a more beautiful sight.

"Come to bed with me, beautiful," Will says, holding out his hand, which Sonny takes, and leads them to the bed.

Both climb into the bed and Sonny lays Will down while he lies down next to him, kissing his lips tenderly. He trails his lips onto his jaw line, and then makes his way to suck light marks and lick his neck and collarbone. Will's eyes flutter closed as several soft moans escape his lips at Sonny's ministrations. Sonny continues reverently placing kisses down Will's body while his hand slowly strokes Will's cock. He begins tracing random lines down his chest all the way through his abdomen with wet, open mouthed kisses, loving the way tiny goose bumps arise in its wake. Will is trembling under him and his long contented hums spur him on by taking one of his nipples into his mouth, licking it fervently, and then gives the other the same attention.

As Sonny makes his way to his prize, Will stops him by breathlessly saying, "Not this time." He kisses the pout that forms on Sonny's lips. "Your turn. Lie on your stomach," he requests.

Sonny complies while Will settles behind him, getting ready to surprise him. Before attending Sonny, he reaches for the unscented massaging oil he placed on the nightstand. He straddles the backs of Sonny's thighs, his hardening cock nestled in between Sonny's ass, eliciting a small gasp and a shudder from the man beneath him. Will pours a good amount of the massaging oil on Sonny's back, pressing and rubbing Sonny's shoulders to start, digging in firmly when he feels knots under his fingers. The moans and groans of appreciation that Sonny lets out are positively obscene. Will couldn't help the smug grin that crosses his face as he works out the muscles from his back with his skilled hands. As Will applies pressure with the pad of his thumbs onto the base of Sonny's spine, he whines loudly, causing him to take his hands away immediately.

"Don't stop. That felt good," Sonny murmurs.

Encouraged, Will returns to that spot and presses it a bit stronger. Sonny's hips jolt upwards, nuzzling Will's cock in between the cleft of his ass. A gasp escapes from Will's lips before he could stop it, and it's taking all of his willpower to not rut into his ass. _This is about Sonny right now_, he repeats as a way of controlling himself. Instead he touches his lips along the length of Sonny's back, little kisses that leave Sonny breathing heavier. Will's rock hard cock is leaking precome on Sonny and doesn't know how much longer he can last without release. He gets off of Sonny and instructs him to get on his hands and knees, which he does.

He first takes the time to admire Sonny's light-skinned globes and places a kiss at the base of Sonny's spine before he starts kneading his ass roughly. Now spreads the ass cheeks, licking his lip and leans forward to lick a wet stripe onto the pink pucker.

"Will! Oh my god!" Sonny cries in a shaky voice. No one has ever done this to him before. The uncomfortable sensation of the hotel's attached shower nozzle cleansing him from the inside was completely worth it if this was the prize.

Will continues to flick his tongue and circle his entrance, occasionally sticking his tongue through the tight ring of muscle. All too soon, Will moves his face away to reach for the bottle of lube on the nightstand and opens the cap to spread the lube onto his fingers. He dives right back to licking circles around the pucker while simultaneously working one finger into it. The taste of lube is unpleasant but getting Sonny to come undone with just his tongue and fingers more than makes up for it.

Another finger is added knuckle deep into Sonny's tight heat, scissoring and stretching him open for his cock. "Fuck, that's hot," Sonny lets out and Will hums in agreement. He pulls back again but continues to stretch him open and adds a third finger. Sonny fucks himself onto Will's fingers, his legs trembling with want. Will decides to finally give him what he wants: he crooks his fingers right into his prostate. Sonny screams and collapses onto the bed with his face hitting the pillow. He turns himself onto his side to face Will and whimpers, "I need you inside of me, Will, please."

Will couldn't help but feel proud for causing Sonny to need him so desperately. "How do you want to do it?" he asks, lying on his side to face Sonny, pulling him closely into his arms and rests his forehead on Sonny's.

"Want to ride you."

"Alright."

Sonny reaches for a condom on the nightstand and rips it open with his teeth, aligns the condom with Will's cock, and also aligns his mouth with the condom, rolling it down, eliciting a loud moan from the other man. Will grabs the lube, slicking himself with it before Sonny straddles his hips. With one deep breath, he positions himself over Will's cock and slowly lowering himself on it, inch by inch, until the cock was completely buried within him. Will grits his teeth in an attempt to keep himself from coming too soon.

"Oh fuck," Sonny grunts as he rolls his hips experimentally, allowing himself time to adjust to the girth inside him. "Feels so good," he moans, moving again to press his hands lightly against Will's chest and lifting himself up, letting gravity pull him back down into that aching, but pleasurable burn.

Will grips his waist as his hips buck upwards, helping to sink his cock deeper into the other man, drawing out a pleasured sigh in the process. "God, you look beautiful like this," Will gasps, the sound is strained as he draws in breath.

He arches his back, a low moan escaping his lips as he throws back his head and moves his hips in tight circles. Sonny keeps the rhythm slow enough tease at first, wanting to make this last for as long as possible, unlike the other times together which was hard, fast, and trying to reach their pleasure quickly. This time is different. It is about connecting on a more intimate level, showing Sonny how much he means to him.

Little gasps of air escape from Sonny's lips as he continues bouncing himself onto the cock, constantly changing the angle in search of his sweet spot. He falls forward, hands fisting in the blankets, and moaning when his prostate is struck perfectly. Will bends his knees and plants his feet on the mattress, then driving his cock hard into that sweet spot. Sonny buries his face into the crook of Will's neck, muffling cries of pleasure. He meets each of the thrust, relishing the friction on his cock that is trapped between their stomachs.

"I'm so close," Sonny whimpers when Will kisses him, biting his lower lip softly.

In need of more leverage to give them what they both want, Will holds onto him tight as he rolls them over so he can pound into him faster. Sonny is surprised by the sudden movement but quickly recovers when he pulls Will down into a feverish kiss, licking his way into his mouth and sucking on his tongue. He wraps his legs around Will's waist to pull him, digging his heels into him to push him even deeper inside, seeking their release.

Sensing that Sonny was very close after a few thrusts, he quickens the thrusts, causing the cock between their stomachs receive the friction desired. Will pulls away to look at Sonny's lust blown brown eyes; a luxury he never had during their previous encounters, a luxury he is so thankful to finally have. Sonny is panting, slick with sweat, flushed and looking utterly wrecked, yet to Will, _this_ is the most beautiful sight he has ever seen. He wants to remember Sonny in this moment and treasure it forever. Barely holding off his own impending orgasm, he snakes his hand between their stomachs to grip Sonny's cock and stroke it, occasionally rubbing his thumb over the slit.

"Come for me," Will purrs, placing a gentle kiss on each eyelid.

The sensations overtaking Sonny makes him buck his hips, crying out when Will's cock strikes him particularly hard in the perfect spot and hot come spurts between them. He keeps stroking Sonny through his orgasm as Sonny's clenching hole coaxes his own release. A few quick thrusts is all it takes for Will's orgasm to rip through him and continues to thrust into him, riding out his orgasm. Sonny pulls Will down into a deep kiss, swallowing his sounds and holds him even closer. Too tired to move, they both stay in the same position, trying to catch their breath.

Will eventually pulls out of Sonny slowly, takes the condom off and ties it, then tosses it on the floor. They lay down next to each other, facing the ceiling and intertwining their fingers.

"Wow, sex with you just gets better every time. That was amazing," says Sonny breathlessly, after moments of comfortable silence.

"Damn straight," says Will, smirking proudly at the smell of sweat and sex in the air, and a very debauched Sonny lying next to him.

Will grabs the tossed condom from the floor and goes to the bathroom to throw it away and grab a moistened towel to clean them up. Sonny chuckles but then turns serious and says, "How have I never noticed you before?"

Will walks back to the bed and wipes Sonny clean, saying, "Like you said before, we're from two different worlds. You're the sexy football player that everyone wants to be with, and I'm just that random nerdy kid, you know? It makes sense."

Sonny lifts his head, grabbing Will's wrist make him stop what he is doing to get his attention. "Maybe, but you seriously can't be okay with that."

"It honestly doesn't matter to me at this point. We cleared everything up and just finished making love. Besides, afterglows are supposed to be happy so stop ruining it with your emo shit, you asshole," Will shoves Sonny playfully to finish cleaning them up then throws the towel on the floor to lay his head on Sonny's chest.

"You're amazing," Sonny whispers into Will's hair and pulls him in closer.

"You said that already," Will says, kissing Sonny's cheek.

"It's something worth repeating."

"You're pretty amazing yourself. You're also very beautiful," coos Will, snuggling closer.

After a few minutes of silence, Sonny speaks, "Will?"

"Hmm?"

"What is going to happen with us now?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's not like we can be seen together in school."

"Then we just have to go to how we were before," Will shrugs.

"That's going to be hard to do now, knowing we've slept together for real this time."

"It'll be annoying but we know the truth and that's all that matters. Now shut up and kiss me," Will demands.

"With pleasure," Sonny says with a goofy grin. Will lifts his head to reach for Sonny's lips, capturing them in a lingering kiss.

Will sighs happily and asks, "So, what should we do now?"

"Round two?" replies Sonny, slowly stroking Will's cock, with a mischievous grin. "But Will? As much as I liked making love, but I _really_ just want you to fuck me hard and own me like when you were wearing your mask."

Will laughs, "You are insatiable, _boy._"

"What can I say, sex with you is like a drug I need my fix again," replies Sonny, kissing Will and pulling him on top.

Will breaks the kiss and stands to look for his discarded clothing. "Get dressed."

"What? Why?" pouts Sonny, trying to pull Will back on the bed.

"We're gonna go to a clothing store, then go shopping," says Will with a smug smirk that makes Sonny raise an eyebrow questioningly.

"Now? But..." protests Sonny but Will puts his finger on Sonny's lips to silence him.

"I want to see how quiet you can be while I fuck you senseless in a dressing room," Will winks at him and removes his finger to press a kiss on his lips. "Then we're going to a sex shop to buy things for us to try some time."

"Will, you really are a kinky bastard," says Sonny, chuckling. "I have a feeling our sex life is not going to be boring."

"You can count on it. Now let's go, I'm horny," complains Will, as he walks to the door. Sonny thinks he must've set a new personal record by how fast he put on his clothes and followed Will.


End file.
